


hi hello

by astaeria



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insert, Other, based on hi hello, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: "with a hello, you and i became we."





	hi hello

_ tak, tak, tak, tak. _ __  
  
through the empty coffee shop echoed the soft sounds of raindrops falling on its not-so-soundproof roof. under it was the employees and you, who was sitting down with your fingers laced around the cold handle of your cup, your eyes fixed on the sight of the slightly bad weather playing outside of the window, and your ears on the strangely satisfying sound of the heavens softly sobbing as there was nothing else to pay attention to.   
  
you heaved a sigh and lifted your cup to your lips only to find out that your drink had disappeared. you frowned as you figured that you must have absentmindedly drank it all. you looked at the cashier counters, contemplating whether to order another drink or not while considering your health and your will to waste energy and walk your way there.   
  
suddenly, your train of thoughts switched rails as the sound of the bell hanging above the glass doors ringing disturbed the silence, followed by the noise caused by a group of five young men, carrying a bunch of bags and cases with them.   
  
musical instruments, you assumed. they must be in a band.   
  
distracted by the commotion they were causing as they tried to choose where to seat and what to order, you decided to observe the newcomers from afar before going back to worrying about another cup of coffee.   
  
as you scanned through the faces and features of the five young men, your eyes suddenly stopped as they landed on one of them.   
  
he had slightly messy hair with tips painted with pastel blue that amped up the soft appearance effect, alongside his pale and smooth skin. round and thinly-framed glasses rested on his tiny nose, but they didn't hide a single detail of his small but shiny eyes.   
  
stunned by his visuals, you tried thinking of words to properly describe the man standing a meter before you.   
  
he was...   
  
cute? no, it's not enough.   
  
pretty? no, it's still not enough.   
  
beautiful?   
  
beautiful.   
  
he was beautiful.   
  
too beautiful to not stop and stare at.   
  
with this, you immediately thought with a lot of intent. you have to stay, because doing so meant acquiring two things: one, the ability to drink more and eat more; and two, the ability to see the beautiful boy at the same time, therefore hitting two birds with one stone.   
  
all you needed was a valid reason to support your stay.   
  
once you miraculously remembered how to blink and look away, you looked down and stared at your empty coffee mug. out of the sudden, an idea came into your mind, making you stand up from your seat and walking towards the cashier with your wallet.   
  
as soon as you made your way to the cashier and placed an order for another drink, you turned around, only to turn back with wide eyes.   
  
right when you started standing in the line, the group finally decided that it was time for them to be fed, so they told the beautiful boy to order for them, which resulted to him approaching you and standing behind you.   
  
talk about coincidences.   
  
no, not coincidences.   
  
perhaps fate.   
  
you suddenly shook your head, as if to respond to your recent thought.   
  
you and the beautiful boy are merely strangers with unconnected stories. there was nothing more.   
  
you took your drink as soon as it was served and walked away without getting another glance of the boy. you then proceeded to sit down on your previous seat, sip from your newly-ordered drink, and stare through the raindrop-stained window in silence, like what you did before the boy and his friends came in the scene.   
  
—except all that had been running through your mind was how more beautiful his face was up close.   
  
even when you were unable to see a lot because of the way you immediately turned away from him, you noticed a few things, like his tall height and his perfectly formed face. anyone could have mistaken him as a living greek god in a first look.   
  
awkwardness slipping away from your mind, you turned your head and looked at the boy, watching him as his plump and pink lips slowly curved into a brilliant grin while his friends were sharing seemingly funny stories while biting from their food and sipping from their drinks.   
  
as if on cue, his eyes travelled away from his group of friends to somewhere else.    
  
someone else.   
  
you.   
  
you felt as if the atmosphere became silent and stuffy as your eyes met. your brain went blank for the whole duration of the contact, and it would have most likely stayed like so if the boy didn't suddenly turn his big and brilliant grin into a small and simple yet still stunning smile.   
  
flustered, you looked down to your drink and brought it to your lips, drinking it down while desperately wishing that nothing will happen.   
  
—but as soon as you heard a chair being moved from afar, you knew that it was a little too late for that.   
  
looking from the corner of your eye, you saw a tall figure nearing you.   
  
"jae!" someone—probably one of the boys from the five-membered group—called. "where are you going?"   
  
"excuse me."   
  
once the sound of a soft voice registered in your ears, you mentally inhaled and exhaled, then looked up.   
  
you met the eyes of the beautiful boy—jae, you assumed—then returned a smile.   
  
there was no turning back now.   
  
"hi."   
  
"hello."   
  
—with that, your stories were connected, turning into one long story.


End file.
